What Happened To Navi?
by staythenight476
Summary: After the events of Ocarina of Time, Navi finds herself alone trying to get around without Link. Find out what happens to Navi along the way.
1. Chapter 1

What Happened to Navi?

Now, I've heard very many people say that Navi, after the events of Ocarina of Time, just went on to another Kokiri. There are many theories on where she might be, but here's my perspective on what happened.

After leaving Link, Navi had decided to roam all throughout Hyrule in search of company, because she felt bad for leaving Link. "Why did I decide to even leave him?" she asks herself. The only thing is, Link needed to move on, because his duty as the Hero of Time was done. Ganondorf was defeated, and the Triforce had been taken back. This made Navi think that she will remain useless for the rest of her life, now that she doesn't serve a purpose as a guide. No. She decided to pull on without Link, and without the Deku Tree.

"Now... What do I do first?" Navi questions herself. "There's so much to do, but what do I start with?"

The first thing that came to her mind was to go see Zelda, but she remembered that they went back in time by seven years, so she wasn't sure if she would even remember her. Also, what would Zelda tell her? If she were to say anything, it would be to go back to Link and serve him again. Zelda didn't realize that Navi was there only that once to help Link get around restoring Hyrule to its normal state, so it was pointless to go back.

In the meantime, Navi decided to go back to Kokiri forest just to remember what her old home looked like again. She slowly flew in, taking a look at everything as she flies by. The memories of when Link had first left the forest fill her mind as she crosses the bridge that leads into the forest. When she first goes in, she has that moment of nostalgia going through her, just looking at everything.

"Finally, home!" Navi says, fluttering around.

She flies around the houses shouting, "Hello!" to everyone she sees. For a brief moment, she wants to go and say hello to Saria, but she then remembers, she was one of the Seven Sages. Same with Impa, but she didn't understand why the only friend who didn't know of her existence, didn't have to stay with the other six sages.

Depressed, Navi fluttered into Link's house, and rested on his table. Knowing that she probably won't be able to reunite with her old friend made her think that she should just give up and retire to the forest again.

"At least I can stay here and watch over the Deku Tree… It looks like I'm going to have to do that for now…" She says to herself.

Continued in part 2..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting on the leaves of the Great Deku Sprout, Navi looks up at the Deku Tree.

"Why did it have to be you?" she asks.

Before she was summoned to be with Link, the Deku Tree was the only thing to Navi that acted like family to her. But, because of what had happened not too long ago, Navi, now has nobody.

"I can't go see Zelda, Saria isn't here anymore, neither is Princess Ruto, Link, or the Deku Tree…" she says as she flutters off of the Deku sprout.

It's almost after midnight when Navi is out in Hyrule Castle Town, when she decides to just stay here for the night, because it's way too risky out in Hyrule field at this time. Dogs are running around, all the shops are closed, and nobody has even noticed Navi. Not until now.

A little girl walks out of a shop, looking around. She looks about the age of Link, and has curly blonde hair, and blue eyes. Something doesn't seem right about her though. It looks as if she isn't happy.

"Mom?!" she calls out as she starts walking around.

Navi gets up as she hears this. Not only does Navi look at the little girl, but the little girl looks at Navi. She flies slowly over to the little girl in confusion, not knowing what to do.

"Are you alright..?" Navi asks. The little girl shakes her head.

"Don't be shy… I won't hurt you…" tears starts building up in the girls' eyes.

"Who are you..?" she manages to ask.

"My name is Navi."

"My name is LIia.."

"That's a nice name." Navi looks around in confusion. "Wait a minute… Where did your parents go? You know it's way too dangerous out here at night?"

"That's what I want to know… They were in this store with me, but they all of a sudden vanished…" She explains. Navi knows that she does need to find her parents, so for now she decides to stay with LIia.

"Well, stay with me. Tomorrow morning, we can go and look for your parents. And if we don't find them, we need someone to look after you." As Navi says this, she starts to wonder if she should take her to Kokiri Forest. It seems like a good idea, but what if the other Kokiri don't except her in? It's ironic enough that she looks exactly like one of them, with the pointy ears, and a green dress (tunic if you would like to call it that.)

After taking a minute to think, Navi decides to just ask her in the morning and see what she says. But first, they need to find a place to stay the night.

"How about we stay at the inn?" LIia asks. "I have the rupees for one or two nights."

"Sure! I actually felt like it because I miss staying at inns…" Saying this makes Navi start to remember all the times that her and Link had stayed at the inn whenever they passed by Castle Town.

"You've been inside an inn before?" LIia finds this interesting.

"Yes. In fact, a LOT of times. How come?"

"I've barely been in one. I only know about them because my dad would normally stay here when he's away at a job." She explains.

"So where exactly do you live?"

"I live in Kakariko Village, but I never come to town for some reason."

"So this was your first time here I'm guessing?"

"Yes!"

"Don't tell me that when you saw the food, you just jumped straight for it without paying?"

"What?"

"Oh, heheh… Nothing…" Navi starts to remember her first trip to the town with Link, and when he just dived straight in for the food without knowing about paying.

"It's just something I remembered, that's all. Now how about heading to the inn?"

"Ok! Can you tell me about what you remembered?"

Continued in Part 3…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Link, you're such an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

….

Navi wakes up with the light of the sunrise coming in through the window of the inn. LIia is still fast asleep in bed, so Navi decides to watch on her before she goes anywhere. While she was sleeping, Navi had a dream (or flash back) of when her and Link first came to Castle Town. She remembers all of the food he ate without even paying, and the first time Link saw Volvagia before he was possessed by Ganondorf. All of these memories remind Navi of Link so much, she wishes she never left him.

After about 15 minutes, LIia wakes up. "Navi?" she turns to face Navi.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you."

"You ready to look for your parents today?"

LIia nods yes. "I'm going to get ready first."

Later in the day, the two go into town, starting with the shop LIia was in when Navi first met her. The thing is, the shop is completely vacant now.

"What?! This place was full with business yesterday!" LIia recalls.

"They couldn't have just closed down either." Navi adds. Something isn't right. The shopkeeper would have a sign posted on the door saying the shop is either relocating, or closing. "We should go around town and see where he went.

It's already late afternoon, and they found no trace of both the shopkeeper, and LIia's parents.

"Well, we looked everywhere… Where could they be?" LIia sits down. This is starting to make Navi think of how she's the same with Link.

"I know how you feel, LIia… Come on, I need to take you somewhere…" Navi says. Overnight, Navi was thinking if it was really a good idea to take LIia back to Kokiri Forest, just in case they never found her parents. It was really the only logical thing to do because she can't just live in the streets, especially at night. So, Navi needs a plan to get Mido to be nice to her while she stays at the forest (or else, he is going to get it.)

When the two finally make it to the entrance, Navi stops. "Listen LIia, when we go in there, I really need you to be careful because of someone there. If you see someone who's pushing everyone around, just follow my lead, alright?" She explains.

"Ok. Is he really as bad as you say?" LIia questions.

"Oh you won't believe what I had to go through just to leave this forest with Link."

"Sounds bad."

"Ha, trust me; you'll see what I mean."

Continued In Part 4…


End file.
